


Your (former) Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman

by JaySkyline1118



Series: What Makes a Hero? [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BAMF Peter, Not Canon Compliant, at least in peter perspective, genius ned leeds, ned is the best friend we all need, not really avenger (all) friendly, peter has enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaySkyline1118/pseuds/JaySkyline1118
Summary: Instead of sitting back and pausing his spiderman activity until Homecoming, Peter, with the help of Ned, builds his own spiderman suit. But building the suit (against Mr. Stark's plan he's sure) was one thing, but is Peter really ready to go against his hero's orders?ORPeter is a teenager. He's going to have his teenage rebel phase, strike out on his own, and make his own name. Tony Stark better stay out of his way.





	Your (former) Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman

Peter Parker was just 15 when the spider bit him.

Peter Parker was just 15 when Tony Stark (the TONY STARK, his HERO) came to visit him and recruited him to fight in Germany. That was a dream come true. He would stand alongside his greatest heroes and finally get to prove that he was more than just a friendly neighborhood spider.

But he didn’t expect that he would be fighting against his greatest heroes too. He did, of course. He promised to help Mr. Stark after all; by that point, he was a part of this civil war, whether he liked it or not. So during the fight, Peter kept the banter up, he never stopped talking, and he always made sure to act like the friendly (emphasis on friendly) neighborhood spider.

In the end though, back in Queens, he was still the friendly neighborhood Spider-man. No next missions, no more wars, no more helping Mr. Stark. Fighting his childhood heroes had left him nothing but scars that announced themselves inside his nightmares.

And it all came to an end with the spider suit. Mr. Stark, done with his vigilantism (as if he was doing anything to help - okay he did, but Mr. Stark still didn’t trust him) took his suit away. Sure, maybe he could have planned things out better. Maybe getting Ned to disable the Training Wheels Protocol wasn’t the best of ideas. But the point stood that Mr. Stark didn’t trust him enough to take care of a villain, especially one weaker than any member of Team Cap. It wasn’t like Mr. Stark was giving Peter any kind of “superhero” training, and Peter couldn’t build or grow his powers or experience just from couple muggers. That wasn't how experience worked. 

Fine. Fine, it was okay. Peter could still go after the Vulture - there were still people in danger (and later, at Homecoming, Liz in danger) after all. He couldn’t just abandon them. 

So Peter took out his old spider suit - and paused. He rummaged in his jacket, pulled out his phone, and dialed a familiar number. 

“Hey, Peter, what’s up?” 

Peter smiled, “Hey Ned. Just a thought. If I were, theoretically, able to get you some materials and sneak you into Midtown, would you be able to build a new spider suit with Mr. Stark’s coding?”

There was a pause. “I really don’t like where this is going, but theoretically, it’s not impossible. I still have the code I copied from the OG suit.” 

“Then theoretically, if I were to come over to your house in an hour or so, would you be open to sneaking out?” 

“Well, I always wanted a more exciting life.” Ned laughed “Yeah Peter. You can always depend on your Guy In The Chair.” Then he hung up.

With an hour to get back to Ned, Peter visited two places. One: Stark Tower (honestly, with the chaos of moving and his spider sense, sneaking out a couple of boxes full of spandex wasn’t hard). Two: he went back to the crew ship, which was being monitored by the FBI. Again, it was much of a hardship to grab a random crate of alien technology.

A few minutes left, Peter swung down to Midtown to drop off the crates and made way towards Ned’s house, entering through the window left open for his entrance. 

Once he landed, Peter took off his mask and grinned at Ned. “Ready for your teen rebel phase?”

Ned dropped the lego death star and hefted up his school backpack on his back. “Mom is going to be so mad if she finds out,” he looked back at Peter, grinning. “But this is still the coolest thing to happen in my life.”

Peter grabbed Ned and shot out of the window, swinging the both of them towards Midtown Tech. While Peter picked up the boxes of materials, Ned led them around the school, ending up in the robotics lab.

Ned opened up some of the boxes and took out the spandex. “While we do have 3D printers, Peter, they can’t dye black spandex blue.” He rummaged through more boxes. “Well there is red there I suppose. And is this alien tech?”

Peter awkwardly scratched his neck. “We can drop the blue honestly {think of superior spiderman suit} and I wasn’t really sure about the alien tech. I just grabbed it.”

“Peter, the alien tech is definitely going in your suit. I am gonna figure out how to incorporate it before homecoming. Now get me my computer. Your suit is going to be out of this world.”  
Peter cringed. “That was horrible.”

“Shut up Peter.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter was excited. He swears he was. But when Ned finished the suit, Peter couldn’t put it on. It felt wrong somehow. Like Peter himself wasn’t what the suit represented. And he knew that once he put the suit on (if he ever did), he wouldn’t really be a friendly neighborhood spiderman again. Sure, he’d be Spiderman, just not one that went to fight in Germany and definitely not the one that looks up to the Avengers as heroes. So he shoved the suit into the back corner of his closet, hoping he wouldn’t have to ever take it out.

Then Homecoming happened.

How was he supposed to know that Liz’s dad was the Vulture? God, he didn’t sign up for this. And now he was supposed to choose between his life and friendly neighborhood Spiderman. But he couldn’t do that - they were part of one whole Peter Parker. Peter was Spiderman and Spiderman was him. 

Or he could give one of them up. 

Peter took out his phone and dialed a familiar number. “Hey, Ned? Where are you? On your way? Can you grab our suit - it’s in the right corner of my closet. Thanks.”

When Peter put the new suit on, it wasn’t quite the same as before. Sure he was still Spiderman, but there was nothing friendly nor neighborhood like in his new suit. The dark red and black blended into the dark alleys of Queens far too well for it to remind the citizens of hope. 

Peter Parker was just 15 (far too young, but inevitable in this case) when he stopped believing in heroes.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Breaking news, Adrian Toomes was found dead yesterday at the harbor with illegal alien technology. He seemed to have planned to hijack Tony Stark’s private jet. Toomes’ motives are currently unknown. This is channel 9 evening news, now heading to the site of the-” 

Peter turned the TV off and headed towards school, his new spider suit shoved inside his backpack. 

And if he tossed Mr. Stark’s suit in the garbage truck on the way to school, well, that’s no one’s business.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to continue this au, but I also don't know where to go with it..... So I am open to suggestions!
> 
> Also, my Hamilton works are mildly abandoned until farther inspiration (sorry). ㅠㅠ


End file.
